Maria's new life
by calitana
Summary: Maria just got kicked out of her gang. while she is being beaten by her former gang a mysterious young man comes to her rescue and takes her under his wing. But he's hiding something can he be trusted?
1. Chapter 1

My story? You want to hear my story? Really? Well alright. But I warn you it's not a very nice one. In fact it started rather badly. Now where to start? Oh I know! Well it was a dark and stormy night… just kidding but it was dark and it was night though no storm.

I was in a gang. The Gengar gang of Goldenrod City to be exact. I was one of the weaker members. I got involved because my brother was part of the gang and I just sort of got dragged in. I had no real interest in the gang but I was a part of it none the less.

I was valuable to the gang because I had a skill for finding pearls and coral which helped fund the gang. So this is where I'll start my story. Three months had passed and I hadn't been able to find anything of value during my swim in the sea. The Shellders and Corsola had moved away. The only ones left were mine and they had nothing to offer. My Corsola wouldn't be able the shed her coral horns safely for another month and Shellders took forever to make pearls. There was nothing to be found other than useless, cheap seashells. That night I was terrified to go to the gangs headquarters. But for some stupid reason I went anyway with my precious Shellder and Corsola in their poke balls.

I didn't even make it there before the gang swarmed me on the street. "What did you get Maria?" the leader asked.

"There is nothing to be found. The seas are empty." I pleaded with them to understand.

They weren't happy with me. To say they were mad was an understatement. The leader punched me in the jaw sending me to the ground. Another one kicked me knocking the wind out of me. The leader left me at the other gang members mercy. I called out to my brother but he just turned away. I carefully moved to my knees. Shellder's poke ball rolled out of my pocket.

"Well what do we have here. A gang member snatched up the ball and called out Shellder after releasing a Zubat for protection. Not that he really needed it. Shellder wasn't that strong. "So this is how you have been getting the pearls!" he cried in triumph.

"Give her back!" I got punched in the jaw for my out burst.

"Let's see with else you got." Two held me down as they searched my pockets. "Ah-ha!" he called out Corsola and promptly had Zubat confuse him. He reached for Corsola's horn and forcefully snapped it off. Crosola cried if pain but unable to do anything due to the confusion.

"NO! You can't do that!" a fist to face and gut silenced me unfortunately. They threw me to the ground and one startled me to continue hitting me.

Then all of a sudden the weight was gone and someone was standing over me. Protecting me.

A fire monkey sprung between the gang knocking them over one by one like bowling pins. After that I don't know what happened. I just fell into darkness as I passed out.

**An I am warning you now I am notorious for not finnishing stories. Looking for a bata but don't really know how it works.**


	2. Chapter 2 meeting Domnick

**Chapter**

An annoying beeping sound forced me awake many hours later. It didn't take me long to realize that I was in a hospital. I carefully stretched my stiff muscles until my leg ran into something. I jerked up to see what it was, and immediately regretted the sudden movement.

A boy I had never seen before sat in a chair next to my bed with his feet propped up on the bed and was polishing the shell of my Shellder carefully. He glanced up. "Nice of you to join the land of the living." Were his first words. "I checked you in under Ellen Scott as my cousin, so when the nurse comes in please answer to that. It'll make it easier for me to check you out when they give you a clean bill of health." He dug his cloth into a little jar of wax and continued to polish Shellder making the shell shine. He gave me a slight smile, "from what I gathered from the mumbo jumbo that they all talk in it should be sometime today."

"Who are you?" my dry throat made my voice raspy.

"Dominick," he smiled and handed me a cup of water, "call me Nick. You have a nice Shellder here."

"Thanks." I drained the glass before asking my next question, "Where is Corsola?"

"She's at the Pokemon center. Her horn was damaged quite badly so Nurse Joy is keeping him until she can tell if there is going to be any future problems. We can go visit him after your checked out."

"Who _are_ you?" I didn't notice the nurse come in as I continued with my mini-rant, "I don't even _know_ you."

Nick smoothly cut me off "Oh come on you know me." he indicated with his eyes where the nurse was. "cousin Nicky. I came to your seventh birthday party and gave you a stuffed Marill. I told your mom I was coming into town _weeks_ ago." he lied seamlessly. "my mom is your dad's sister."

"Right." I decided to play along. "Aunt Candy."

Nick rolled his eyes at the name of my imaginary aunt. The nurse moved into view. "It's good to see you awake Ellen. If I could just do one more check up you'll be free to go. Mr. Reynard could you please wait in the hall." Was it just me or did the nurse seem excited to be talking to Nick?

After a toughly being checked out by the nurse I was left to change into street cloths. My cloths were no where to be seen only a stack of new ones that still had the tags on them were in the room. The only thing remaining from my original outfit were my shoes.

A satin jade green shirt that fit me perfectly and some nice warm workout pants that were a little on the long side made up the new outfit.

I went out into the hall and found the nurse with a wheel chair and Nick waiting for me. "I don't need that." I said hesitantly.

"Hospital policy," the nurse explained. "Sorry hon." I grudgingly sat in the chair and let the nurse push me out to the front desk. Nick followed from behind still holding Shellder. Once at the front desk He set Shellder gently in my lap to fill out paperwork. For some reason the nurse at the desk pushed a magazine next to him as well. Nick merely smiled an award winning smile and wrote something in it. He then helped me to my feet and gently lead me out the door.

The cool night air rushed at me turning me into a mass of shivers. Nick promptly took off his jacket and wrapped it around my shoulders. Seconds later he released an extraordinary large white dog looking Pokemon and lifted me up onto it's back. It was like I weighed nothing to him. " I don't think it would be a good idea for you to be walking yet. I don't want you to strain anything." He explained before leading the giant white dog down the street. "Let's go see Corsola now."


	3. Chapter 3

I found Shellders poke ball in one of the pockets of Nick's jacket and returned Shellder when we got indoors. Nick assured me that when he dropped Corsola off he had Shellder given a check up. At least Shellder hadn't been harmed.

We waited together in the waiting room for nurse Joy to give me the news about Corsola. I was still wearing he jacket but he didn't seem to be in any hurry to get it back and I wasn't in any hurry to _give _it back. It was a nice jacket. Black leather I think. Way too big in shoulders for me but a glance at Nick confirmed that it would fit him perfectly.

He seemed fine just standing there in faded black cargo pants with too many pockets to count and a plain dark blue t-shirt. I couldn't stop shivering for the life of me. "Shock" he explained on the way here. "you'll calm down soon enough. Don't worry about it." He caught my glance. I ducked my head embarrassed. "I see I guessed wrong for the length of your pants."

"YOU got me these clothes?"

"Yours were all bloody," he shrugged, "I have them soaking in water in my room. Once they're washed you can have them back."

"It seems like you took care of everything." I paused then decided to ask the question I have been wanting to ask since I woke up. "Why did you help me? You don't seem like the type to get involved in gang business. Why were you even in Gangar territory anyway?"

He sighed. "Gengar, is that what that pathetic gang is called?" he shook his head chuckling softly. " I helped you because I could nothing else. And I was in Genger territory." he said their name mockingly " because I saw you on the beach and you peeked my interest."

"You were STALKING me?"

"Following, I had no interest in you in particular. You just look like the person I'm looking for. But your not her. Your hair is all wrong."

"And what is wrong with my hair?" I demanded to know.

"Wrong color. Her hair is like dark chocolate yours is much lighter in color when it's dry. Closer to milk chocolate."

Milk chocolate. That was a new one. My hair was more often compared to mud not chocolate.

"I used Ellen Scott again for you pokemon. You're my cousin again here."

"If there is a next time use my real name." I requested.

"I don't know your real name."

"Right. Of course not." Man I was an idiot. Two hours in Nick's presence and I never told him my name. "Maria. Maria Decker."

"Nice to meet you Maria." some new people entered the pokemon center. Nick grabbed the bill of the baseball cap and pulled it lower over his face. When he noticed my stare he just gave a small smile and shrug.

"Ellen you can see your Corsola now." Nurse Joy spoke from the door to the operating room. When I didn't move Nick discreetly kicked my foot. Right I was Ellen. I stood and Nick helped me to the door. It was still painful to walk even with the pain pills that the hospital gave me.

Nurse Joy lead us down the hall to Corsola's bed. "He's going to be okay right?"

"Yes he'll be just fine. With the coming of winter his horns were already brittle and there wasn't a major blood flow in the horns. By this time next year you won't be able to tell anything happened. Though the color of the horn might be a little off for the next few years nothing major." Nurse Joy looked over her notes. "Corsola is a creature from warm waters. I suggest getting a salt water tank with temperature control for him to rest in. It'll help your Shellder as well, keep her from catching a cold."

Salt water temperature control tank! Those were EXPENSIVE! How would I be able to afford one of those.

Nick slung an arm around my shoulders. I flinched as he accidentally hit a bruise. "No worries Nurse Joy. I'll make sure she gets what she needs." Nurse Joy nodded and left to deal with other patients.

"I can't afford a tank like that." What was I going to do? I looked over to Nick. He seemed to have all of the answer so far.

He ruffled my hair. "Well the way I see it you have two options. One find a way to get the tank. Or two, go to a warmer area for the winter."

"Both of which are out of my price range."

"Well it just so happens that I have an extra ticket to Hoenn and I'm looking for a traveling partner. You interested?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you crazy?"

"Yes. Yes I am." Nick answered with a jaunty nod.

" I knew it." I stated starting to panic a little.

Nick laughed. The NERVE of him. Here I am worried that I'm with a mentally unstable person and he laughs. OOOh he was infuriating. "Relax Maria I'm not crazy."

"Then Why did you say you WERE?"

"To prove that I'm not crazy." I sighed and continued to stare at him, "See, a crazy person doesn't know that they are crazy so, by saying that I am it automatically proves that I am not."

"That is some messed up logic."

Nick grinned, "so you coming?"

"I… I… don't know…" Looking at my life now his offer did seem tempting. I really had nothing here. A brother that abandoned me in my time of need and parents that walked out not something that would be hard to leave.

"Think about it you'd get to see more of the world, I'll teach you how to battle if you want and." he gave a dramatic pause. "You'd get to help Corsola recover faster."

I glared at him. "You're guilt tripping me."

"Yes I am" he admitted with no shame. "Look you're tired and I am too, so do you want to stay here or go home for the night? Either way we need to clear out of this room. That Chancey is starting to get a little irritated that we are preventing her from doing her job."

"Oh right. " I limped to the door after calling Corsola into his ball. "I can't go home right now. The gang is probably waiting for me to come home."

"Looks like you're staying here then. Well luckily there's an extra bunk in my room. You can stay there." He gently took my arm to offer support and direction.

"I'll need to go home in the morning. Get cloths and stuff."

"So you're thinking of coming with me?" Nick asked a little hopefully.

"I don't really have any other option. It's not safe here any more, the only family I have turned his back on me and I don't know how to survive on my own." God I sounded pathetic.

Nick ruffled my hair. "Don't get yourself down. Things always work themselves out. Don't worry. I'll teach you everything you need to know."

"Stop bragging. You're not old enough to really know a lot."

"Hey I'm seventeen. I've done a lot with my life for being only seventeen." He stopped in front of one of the bedroom doors and unlocked it.

"Oh like what?" I asked as I entered to room.

He flicked on the light. Something large, furry, and light brown jumped off of one of the two top bunks and launched itself into Nick's arms.

He let out an "oof," and staggered into the wall under the Pokemon's weight. "Hey girl. I wasn't gone that long. Maria meet my Floatzel. Floatzel this is Maria," Floatzel looked at me for a second before returning to shower her adoration on Nick. "Okay you're not as light as you use to be. Time for you to get down." Nick dumped the Floatzel on a bed unceremoniously. "I'll have you know that I'm a very qualified trainer. I got the badges in my bag somewhere to prove it. You hungry?"

"A little. How many badges do you have?" I asked as I sat on the empty bed. Floatzel can over to investigate me. I offered a hand once satisfied with sniffing she let me pet her.

Nick paused and seemed to be counting in his head. "Twenty… six badges and symbols from the Battle Frontiers. No twenty-eight. I'm going to grab something from the cafeteria do you want anything in particular."

"Something edible."

"That's always good to have. Floatzel watch over Maria." Floatzel stood on her hind legs and puffed her chest.

I laid back on the bed and closed my eyes. Just for a minute. I felt Floatzel hop up next to me and curl up by my side. Somtime later I felt a blanket being laid on top of me and the light switched off but, I was too tired to care.


	5. Chapter 5

**An: it seems like no one is really reading this story so I'm going to stop writing unless give a reason not to stop. **

**And in case I didn't say I don't own pokemon but I do own Maria and Nick**

**And if anyone dose actually want this story to continue I need a name for Maria's brother. Just make a list.**

Unlike when I woke in the hospltial I couldn't figure out where I was the next morning. I opened my eyes to stare at the bunk above me. I certinally didn't have a bunkbed much less two. The bottom bunk of the other was a complete mess. A sweater was thrown ove the only chair ing the room along with books scattered here and there. For some reasons rocks also littered the floor.

When I tried to sit up Floatzel complained. That was when the memory of the nigh before came back. My brother turning his back on me. My gang beating my up. My Brother Turning his back ing me. Nick rescuing me. My brother turning his back on me. The hospital and the pokemon center. My brother turning his back on me.

I felt water drip onto my hands. I say the rements of two tear when I looked down. Rasing my hand to my face I found the source. I choked back sob. Flostzel Raised up too look me in the eye. She burried he head into my chest trying to offer comferte. "He left me. How could he just leave me there?"

The door opened and Nick came in. with out a word he set a glass of water on the floor near my bed and sat next to me. HE wraped an arm around my, again without a word. When I calmed down enough to speak clearly I told him "I don't want to talk about it."

He just rubbed my back, "You don't have to." He handed my the glass of water, "I don't think anyone should cry alone. I always hated when I was left to suffer alone, So I try to make sure to be there for others. Maybe this world would be a better place if people helped others more often." He took out a handkerchife, seriously who carries a handcherchif anymore, and wipped the tears off my face. "Better?"

I looked up at him and offered a small half smile. He seemed content with that and helped me out of the bed. Floatzel sencing her job was over cooed at me than turned her attention to Nick. "She loves you a lot." I obverved.

"Yeah," he grinned, "I'm lucky to have her on my team. So what do you want to do today?"

I was silent for a while, "Is your offer still open? The travling offer?"

"Yes."

"Then can you help me get ready for it? I've… never traveled before…. So I don't know what to pack."

"Any thing you don't have I'll buy it for you. You'll be ready." he ruffled my hair and left the room so I could get ready. He seemed to be making a habit of ruffling my hair.

My original cloths were washed and rested at the foot of the bed. I changed ou t of the satin any shirt that nick had gotten me and exchanged the workout pants for my jeans. After stuffing Shellder and Corsola's poke balls in the pockets I ran my fingers through my hair in a poor attempt to make it neat I left the room. Nick was waiting patiently for me in the hall he had gotten his jacket bak sometime during the night and was now wearing it, comferming my though from the previos night of it fitting him perfectly..

Only the fact that I was physically fit made me able to make it to the front door of the Pokemon center. Nick noticed this and once out side he immediately release his extra large white dog like pokemon. "What is he?" I asked as nick lifted me on to the pokemon's back.

"An Absol. Normally their not this big though. Breeders say that he might have a couple Arcanines in his bloodline for him to be this big." Nick continued to talk about Absol and how he had found him with the help of his Shelgon (another pokemon I didn't know) and how Absol's knowledge of many different types of attack made him great in battles, "Keep the opponents guessing." Nick explained "TM's are always worth the money."

The only pauses in his story was when he asked me for directions to my house. When we entered Gangar territory I began to doubt the decision to come back here. I curled my fingers into Absol's soft, long white fur. I guess that Nick realized that I wasn't paying attention because he trailed off in his story and just walked beside Absol silently.

I kept my eyes out for my gang. Marissa saw me and poked John and Trever. They all looked up at me shocked. Nick noticed my gaze and he looked at the group cooly. Slowly he pulled back his jacket to revieal a sheathed six inch hunting knife on his hip. Not a threat but a warning. He obviously knew what he was doing. Then just as clamly he re positioned his jacket so that it hid the knife once more. "Breath Maria. Your face is starting to turn blue."

"I don't know where I really stand with the gang. They might have just been instructed to teach me a lesson." I whispered down to him.

He turned to look up at me directly in the eyes. "Do you want to take that chance?" He bark brown eyes rimmed with blue stared at me seeming to make it impossible to lie,

"No. Not really." I looked away. "There." I pointed down the street. "that is where I live."

I had to give him credit. His expression didn't turn to one of disgust or pity at the sight of the run down building I called home.

Nick glanced at my pale face and asked, "Ready?"

"Not really, but lets get this over with."

As Nick swung my off of Absol's back the door swung open and my brother stood in front of us.


	6. Chapter 6 battling our way out

_**Chapter**_

We were only at my house for a handful of minutes before my brother kicked us out. He gave me just enough time to gather most of my clothes and a few important possessions before he shoved us out the door with a handful of cash and my mom's jewelry.

The last image of my brother was so different from the one I grew up with. He was pale and kept an eye on the windows and doors. Guilt and fear never left his face while we were there. He watched us go down the street. I never hated him as much as I did those last few minutes. "Stay safe." were his last words to me.

I answered with a silent nod, before Nick helped me get back on Absol.

We barely got a block away when five of my former gang blocked our path. Two Nidorinos, two Nidorinas, five Zubats, and a Gastly waited near their trainers. Apparently Marissa, John, and Trevor tipped off the higher ups.

Nick heaved a sigh, "Poison types, I hate poison types." he almost sounded like he was pouting. Still he took out two poke balls. "You can't _touch _most of them. It's so annoying. Same with ghost type."

"Well you don't have to battle us. You could just walk away. Just leave the girl and you can go." the one in charge who I recognized as Carlos, one of the gangs best battlers, smirked.

"Hmm," Nick considered as he started to juggle his two poke ball's, "Nah. I need the practice. Infernape, Floatzel time to battle!" he flung out the two balls out. The fire monkey from when Nick found me and Floatzel emerged in battle stance.

"Should I get off?"

"No," Nick seemed to transform before my eyes. Gone was the playful young man I was beginning to know. In his place stood a man with serious and confidence look in his posture and face. "Absol be prepared to take Maria out of here if it gets bad. Until then start this off with _Psycho Cut_."

Absol raised his head and slashed the air with his horn. A force field came off and flew towards the crowd. A Nidorino took the brunt of the attack. He was flung back and didn't get back up. The gang stared at the down Nidorino in shock.

"One down nine to go. Infrenape take care of the Zubats with _Fire spin_." Infernape inhaled deeply and exhaled a spiraling column of flames. Another two went down when their trainers didn't react in time. "That's three."

"Nidorina _Toxic Spike_!" "Zubat _Wing Attack!" "_Gastly _Shadow Ball_." "Nidorino _Poison Jab_!"

Nick let a whoop of excitement before ordering his Pokemon. "Infrenape take care of the Zubat with another _Fire Spin_. Floatzel distract the Nidorino and Nidorina and keep your distance. Absol take care of the Gastly with another _Psycho Cut_."

Gastly went down with barely a fight. Maria grinned, that would be an insulting blow to the Leader when he heard. Gengar and it's evolutionary line were practically sacred to him. Another Zubat got caught in the fire vortex. Floatzel playful skipped around the Nidorino and Nidorina.

Wait, one was missing. One Nidorina wasn't in the battle. A snarl was the only warning she got as the Nidorina lunged for her. A Crobat knocked it off course.

Where had that come from?

The Crobat rounded for a _Wing Attack _aimed at the Nidorina. Absol spun and froze the Nidorina with an _Ice Beam _attack. With the Nidorina taken care of the Crobat flew up and out of sight.

I thought I was my brother looking over the roof of a building with his Abra. "Cory." then the light around him shimmered as Abra used _Teleport_. I turned my attention from my brother and back the battle.

The street was flooded and the remaining Pokemon fell exhausted. Infrenape hung from a street lamp screaming insults at Floatzel. Floatzel laughed and jumped around in the newly formed puddles.

"So are we done here or do you want to have another round?" The gang glared at Nick. "Listen good now. If you ever mess with Maria again this will seem like a love pat." Nick shook his head at them. "Weaklings."

Carlos made the mistake of shouting, "Fuck you!"

Floatzel shot the offender with a _Water Gun _that knocked him off his feet.

**AN-Sorry for the delayed update. This chapter just kept giving me so much trouble that I decided to skip the part about the brothers reaction. Cory is his name in case you didn't get that. Thanks ****Lynx of the sand**** for the name. Questions, suggestions, and constructive criticism are all welcome. **

**Questions that need to be answered before I update: all suggestions are welcome but I may change it so that it fits better**

**What should Maria wear?**

**What color are Maria's eyes?(remember that she has light brown hair)**


	7. Chapter 7 leaving Goldenrod

_**Chapter**_** leaving Goldenrod in the dust.**

Things moved quickly after that. First we headed to the pokemon center for Nick's possessions. It was interesting watching him pack. All his clothes and supplies were put in his bag in an organized chaos but the stones that littered the floor he slipped into individual velvet bags with care before securing them tightly in his bag. Once done he heaved the bag onto his back and we left the pokemon center. After that it was a long ride on a bus to the outside of the city and we were gone.

With Goldenrod behind us we walked at a leisurely pace. Well Nick and Absol did. I was forced to ride once more. "Why can't I walk?

"Cause you just got in a fight and _lost _just the other day." I made a face at Nick behind his back. Did he _have_ to point out how badly my gang had been able to get the upper hand.

"But I am able to walk."

"Yeah but you'll tire out soon and we'll have to stop and put you back on again. And that will waste time."

"Like we're actually get anywhere at this pace." I muttered under my breath.

"Oh do you want to go faster?" I flinched not liking his tone of voice. Full of mischief that would bound to lead to trouble. "Hear that Absol? She wants to go faster."

"SOL!" the dark pokemon cried eagerly and stopped. Nick swung up behind me with practiced ease. Absol pawed the earth waiting for his trainer to get situated. Nick locked me in place in between his arms and gripped Absol's fur tightly. "Let's go!"

And with no warning _what-so-ever _Absol started to run. Nick laughed mercilessly at me while I shrieked and begged for him to slow down.

He didn't "Relax!" he had the nerve to tell me instead, "Feel for the rhythm!" was what he told me to do before letting out a whoop of joy. Absol let out a happy cry himself.

After a few minutes I stopped screaming realizing that it was no use. Instead I concentrated on Absol's movements and Nick's body pressed up against my back. It was very different form the motion that Absol made when walking. It was faster, choppier, and a different rhythm entirely. When Absol was walking I could feel each step taken making it feel more like a rocking motion. A four beat rhythm. When he ran it changed to a three step rhythm.

With that figured out I took my queue from Nick and began to move with Absol.

If anyone said that the Pokemon did all the work when you rode them they were WRONG! You have to hold one with your legs and move with the creature. You had to stay loose for your spine to absorb the shock from the footsteps. But not too loose or you loose your balance. When a turn was made you have to sit just right so that you stay on but also not hinder the creatures movements.

Nick had to hold me so that I stayed centered on Absol's back for most of the ride. After a hour we pasted through the National Park. From there instead of staying on known roads Nick had Absol head directly west. Once in the trees Absol slowed to a fast walk, instead of a run and the rhythm changed again. We kept going and going and going and going and … well you get the point.

Nick pointed out where different Pokemon were hiding while simultaneously pushing branches out of the way. "Look there." he pointed to a clump of grass. He broke off a twig and tossed it to where he had pointed. An Oddish popped out of the ground and looked around. It looked at us shook it's leaves angrily and ran off. Nick chuckled at it's actions and urged Absol back into a walk.

"How did you know it was there?"

"The grass was only tall in that one area. It wasn't consistent with the rest of the plant life. Want to try?" I looked at him skeptically. "Come on see if you can spot the Sudowoodo." He signaled Absol to stop.

"THERE'S A SUDOmumph." Nick clapped a hand over my mouth.

"There won't be if you keep talking like that." I bent my head backwards to look at him in the eye. I was excited! What did he expect? Sudowoodo were hard to find. His strange blue rimmed brown eyes danced in merriment. He forceful tilted me head back down and whispered in my ear. "Now look for anything that doesn't fit. An oddity among the trees."

I scanned the trees finally focusing on a clump of leaves different from the others. Hesitantly I pointed to what I had found.

Nick ruffled my hair. "Good job."

I beamed.

**Still looking for eye color for Maria. As always reviews are welcomed and all critism will be listened to sorry it took so long.**


	8. Chapter 8

Olivine City was very different from Goldenrod City. The closer we got to the docks the louder it got with people and Pokemon hurrying from place to place. Nick had a firm grip on my hand so we wouldn't get separated. And I was totally fine with it. I did NOT want to get lost in this crowd. The fear of separation was what also kept all our pokemon in their balls.

Nick weaved his way through the people always on the look out for signs. Every sign he saw he paused at and checked his location. "What ship are we looking for anyway?"

"The S.S. Milotic." Nick replied distractedly as he looked at another sign.

"The S.S. Milotic? Are you serious?" That was one of the most luxurious ships traveling the seas to date! "How the Fuck did you get tickets for the Milotic? Never mind two of them!"

Nick suddenly smacked the back of my head. "Don't cuss. You're no longer a part of a world where that is common language. You're not in a gang any more so stop talking like you are."

"That still doesn't answer the question." I grumbled. "The tickets." I reminded him when he gave me a puzzled look.

"Oh, I won them in a completion." He answered as he pulled me in a new direction.

"What type of competion?"

"A Pokemon competition." He answered still vaguely. He heaved a sigh and muttered "I wish I had Salamance. He'd get us to the correct port easily."

"What's a Salamance?"

"Salamance is a dragon type pokemon. Big with a blue body and red wings. He was my first pokemon." he smiled down at me, "He'll love you once you meet."

After many more minutes of struggling through the crowed we reached the correct dock for the S.S. Milotic. Nick seemed to know what to do as he put his bag on the floor after getting in a long line and started to pull out a small stack of papers. "You need this." he shoved a plastic card in my hand. "Also you need to fill this out." More papers were put in my hands along with a pen. "And get out your trainer's license."

"Done this often?" I asked sarcastically.

"From Hoenn to Sinnoh. Sinnoh to Orange Islands. From the Orange Islands to Hoenn and finally from Hoenn to Johto. So yeah… I have done this a couple of times." he answered automatically.

"The Orange Islands, really? You've been there." oh I am so jealous. "What's it like there?"

Nick looked up at me amused, "It was nice but not for me. You could watch the sun rise and set over the water on the same day. Lots of the trainers there were water type trainers. The Gyms were very different from any others that I had ever challenged. It took me more than a month to strategize for each of the Gyms. No matter where you went you could smell the ocean." He kicked his bag forward as the lined moved. "You need to fill that out." he tapped the papers in my hands.

I pouted at him. I wanted to know more about his travels. Still I did as instructed and began to fill out the paper work. The first page was personal information; name age recent illnesses next of kin/contact. The second page was for information on my pokeomon. Type, species, nickname if there was one, and distinguishing features. All things that were to be expected for traveling on a ship. The next few pages were rules for being on the ship. Luckily though Nick gave me a brief over view. No underage drinking, no smoking inside the ship, no drugs, no more than one 300+ pound pokemon at a time and only in the designated area, any and all damages caused by your pokemon would be repaired at owners expense. Battling was only to be done in the arena, pokemon only swim in the designated pools.

When I finished we reached the head of the line. After that it was merely smile for the on board pass picture, showing of our trainers license and receiving our room keys. Nick ushered me ahead of him and waited until I was finished before showing him license. The attendant looked at the license and back at Nick a couple of times. After a few words exchanged in hushed voices Nick was given his key and let pass.

Must have been a really old picture.


	9. Chapter 9

After watching the launch of the ship Nick and I went to our room. Nick immediately claimed a bed and went to sleep. Keeping as quiet as possible I explored our room. A window three feet by three feet offered a view of the seemingly never ending sea. Two double beds stationed next to the wall on each side of the room with storage space below and cobards above. A small kitchenette took up one corner with a two person table in the other. Everything was bolted to the floor or the wall. Minus the appliances and chairs. The room itself was only approximately fifteen feet by twenty feet.

After taking in the room I went into the bathroom. The toilet was separated in its own small room. The tub and the shower were in the main room and were two separate units. Next to that was a sink. There was only one other door which lead to a changing room and tall closets. It was in the closets that I found the lifejackets. Well that was good to know.

I left the bathroom and sat on my bed. The whole exploration took a total of thirty minutes tops. Nick was still out cold. BORING. Now what was I going to do? I could watch TV, but the noise might wake up Nick and I didn't want to do that. Okay so I wanted him to wake up so we could explore the ship but I didn't want to be the reason he woke up. If he was tired he should sleep.

I sighed and took a look at the map we had been given. I didn't want to look at these cool things listed on a map I wanted to see them. I took a glance at Nick's sleeping form and sighed. He wasn't going to wake up any time soon.

Hmm, there was a pool two floors up that allowed Pokemon. That shouldn't be too hard to find. With my mind made up I dug my swimsuit out of my bag and went to change in the bathroom. Once changed I gathered up Corsola's and Shellder's Pokeballs and room key and after confirming that Nick was still asleep I quietly left the room.

Upon entering the pool area the first thing that caught my eye was the elegant statue of a Milotic. Several small Pokemon played on and around it. Oh this was going to be fun. Quickly I released Corsola and Shellder into the water. After leaving my room key in the storage area I joined them in the water. Corsola and Shellder soon came to my side. Corsola was already looking better even with his missing horn. His pink parts were a shade darker and he seemed to have more energy. Shellder looked completely relaxed with her tongue hanging limp out of her mouth.

Seeing that they were content I then took the time to take in my soundings. Young and old swam with their pokemon. Water starter Pokemon and their evolved forms were the most common among the trainers along with Marill. (for some reason those were considered safe among children.)a small school of Magicarp and Goldeen were circling the pool. And …Oh MY GOD was that a Lapras! And a Milotic a real live Milotic!

A Gyarados suddenly rose out of the water making waves that splashed over the edge. A voice meekly shouted "Sorry!," above the complaints of the other people. I giggled and pushed off the wall to start doing laps in the pool.

I was on my seventh when Floatzel grabbed my hand and pulled me to the side where Nick stood with an expression of relief. "What?" I asked shoving my bangs out of the way.

"Don't take off like that again." He offered a hand and pulled her effortlessly out of the water. "Who knows what could have happened to you."

"I was perfectly safe."

"And hopefully you will stay that way, still a little caution won't hurt. From now on if you want to explore without me please take one of my Pokemon with you."

I sighed thinking he was over-reacting but none-the-less I agreed.


	10. Chapter 10

In the morning it was my turn to wake up in an empty room. Or so I thought until I found Floatzel asleep in the tub with it filled to the brim.

"Floatzel." I called to wake her. She cracked open an eye and climbed out of the tub. Then she gave me a huge, wet hug effectively soaking my Pjs. Then, to top it off she shook her fur. Water flew _every_where.

I sighed, "This is going to take a while to clean up."

Floatzel just chirped and jumped around totally oblivious to the mess she caused.

With a slight frown I set to work. I drained the tub, causing Floatzel sulked, and mopped the floor with the towel that I had brought from the pool yesterday. I had to wring it out three times before most of the water was gone. With the bathroom cleaned I got dressed and went in search of Nick with Floatzel on my heels.

Here Floatzel was a great help. She was able to track him the Battle Arena within minutes. I got there just in time to watch him start a match.

The opponent sent out a Slowking. Nick juggled his two poke balls single handedly. Suddenly he tossed one onto the field and the other he clipped to his belt. Infernape came out and shouted a battle cry. "I'll give you the first move." Nick announced.

The opponent seemed to get a little mad. "Slowking Water Pulse!"

Infernape nimble leapt out of the way.

"Why'd he get mad?" I mused aloud.

The girl next to me answered. "It's kind of an insult. He's saying that he thinks his opponent isn't in the same range as him."

"Oh… It looks like the Slowking trainer _isn't_ in the same range as him." the girl nodded distractedly in agreement.

The battle continued to rage and Floatzel cheered for her teammate loudly. "Close Combat Infernape!" Nick's commanded.

"Counter with Headbutt." It's trainer called frantically. It landed and Infernape was thrown away.

"You okay Infernape?" Nick asked. The fire monkey nodded rubbing its head. "Then let's end this. Flare Blitz!" the whole room heated up in a matter of seconds from the strength of the attack.

"Wow!" the girl's eyes went wide. "that guy is seriously strong."

"How can you tell?"

The girl looked at me in shock, "Flare Blitz is one of the most powerful moves a fire type can learn naturally. Most don't learn it until after level fifty. I would put money on that monkey being way higher."

Once the flames cleared it became clear that Slowking had lost. Nick gave a slight bow to his opponent and walked off the field Infernape lazily following behind. He spotted me quickly with Floatzel jumping around for his attention. "Did you enjoy the battle?"

"It was intense." I answered honestly.

Nick grinned pleased with my response. "How about you have a go?"

"Ah… no. Defiantly not. Especially if all the battles are like that."

Twenty minutes later I was cursing him with every swear word I knew as I eyed my opponent across the field. One question kept bouncing around in my head: How the _hell_ had he managed to talk me into this?

AN: so I wasn't planning on having Maria battle so soon so... I have no idea what she should battle. suggestions? PLEASE!


	11. Chapter 11

My opponent was a girl only a year or two under my own fourteen years. She had beautiful blond hair and a cute blue sundress. Heck she was even carrying a purse. Nick had explained that she would be what trainers classified as a Lady. Meaning that they tended to lean more towards cute Pokemon that normally had high defense. Though he also explained that these classifications were based off of the art of people watching and first impressions. It wasn't a science so they could be wrong.

Meaning there was a definite chance that this girl was actually much more skilled than she looked. I glanced over to Nick, he was mouthing something to me. _Introduce yourself_. That must be part of the battle courtesy he had been telling me about when he was looking for someone for me to challenge. "I'm Maria from Goldenrod."

"Nice to meet you. I am Jenna from Mahogany Town. Now let me introduce you to my Smoochum." she threw her poke ball out while giving a spin to show off her grace a beauty. The Pink baby Pokemon emerged on the field and posed.

Well, Nick was right about her having a cute Pokemon. "Go Shellder!" I kept my entrance simple and threw Shellder's ball onto the field.

Jenna laughed, "a Shellder? This will be easier then battling a Slowpoke. At least they can move. Smoochum Pound."

"Wait for it Shellder." I called, "wait for it. Now use Clamp!" Shellder slammed her shell shut on one of Smoochum's arms. Smoochum howled in pain.

"Get loose Smoochum, use Confusion." Smoochum's eyes glowed as she prepared for her psychic attack. Shellder let go as she began to feel the pressure from the attack.

Trying to confuse my Shellder huh? Well Shellder had a move of her own that caused confusion. "Shellder Supersonic!" A high almost inaudible whine emerged from Shellder. Smoochum started to teeter on her feet. Yes! Success! "Now use Tackle."

A Tackle done by a Shellder may look funny as they had snap their shell closed to launch themselves into the air. But I knew from experience that they were no laughing matter. Their hard shell didn't give in the slightest. Their Tackles are _painful. _

"Again Shellder! Don't give that Smoochum time to recover."

"Smoochum get away and use Powder Snow." Smoochum got to her feet and ran towards her trainer. At the end of the field she turned and blew out Powder Snow.

"Use Withdraw and brace yourself Shellder." Shellder was soon covered in a mound of snow. "Shellder!" The snow on top of her shell was flung back when she opened her shell with a snap. She stuck her tongue out and blew a raspberry at Smoochum. Smoochum retaliated by taunting Shellder by smacking her bottom as if saying _you can't get me!_ Jenna covered her face in embarrassment. "Okay Shellder Icicle Spear."

That got Jenna's, "Get out of the way!" Too late though, the ice shards that Shellder launched struck Smoochum. She didn't get up.

People who were watching began to clap. I stood there confused. I won? Nick came over and thumped me on the back. "Good job."

"I won?"

Nick looked at me amused "Yes, you won."

"really?"

"Maria, go get your Shellder."

"Huh." I still couldn't believe it. I had never won against a trainer.

I went onto the field and knelt down Shellder grinned at me and giggled. "You did good." I scooped her up and went back over to Nick. "Can we get breakfast now?"

"Opps." he muttered sheepishly. "yeah let's go."

Finally, breakfast!


End file.
